Towers And Shadows
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Join Aurora, 19 year old Dragonborn, on her adventures across Skyrim. Violence, Shameless sex and Dragons are insured.
1. Chapter 1 - Road to Helgen

**Towers And Shadows **

by _Labyrinth-Hallucination_

Chapter 1 - Road To Helgen

Crisp cold air nipped against the nose of every man and woman who took the road from the boarder into Skyrim.

At the foot of the mountain the road was bumpy and hilly, wolves and trolls surround the area making it hostile for travellers.

The nearest two cities, Falkreath and Helgen, hardly saw travellers anymore.

Along the frosty road there was a carriage, moved by seven imperial soldiers that held three men and woman, all of which hands were bound.

She woke groggily, her head was ringing like someone had just placed her inside of a bell and decided to hit it with a war hammer.

Her body felt weak and tired, like shed be running up a mountain.

There was the sound of wheels moving against gravel, horses hooves clopping and muffled murmurs from her far left. It was then that she decided to open her eyes. When she did, she was greeted with a handsome face, a man, a few years her senior probably around late twenties, he was facing where the carriage was going his blonde hair moving in the wind, he was indeed a very handsome man. Before she could properly and ever so much creepily perv on this gorgeous man he looked over and smiled at her, a calming warm smile that made her smile back almost instantly.

"You're finally awake, you were trying to cross the boarder right?" he said, his voice low and had a distinct Nordic accent. She nodded and began to reply when she noticed her surroundings, she was in Imperial custody bumping her way down a winding mountain road in a horse-drawn cart, part of a prisoner caravan. How did she get here?

"H-how did i get here?" The Nordic girl asked the Blonde man,

"You walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that their over there" he nodded towards the man sitting next to him, when mentioned the thief perked up,

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine till you came along!, the empire was nice and lazy" he paused and looked at his feet

"If they hadn't been looking for you, i could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now!" That was when he turned to the girl sitting opposite him, he looked at her with pleading eyes

"You there, beautiful blonde girl, we shouldn't be here!" She looked down at her bound hands and sighed while he continued to talk at her "It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants" She thought for a second, She was a Nord, born and raised in Skyrim until her 16th name day, coming across the boarder, she was aware of the Stormcloaks rebellion, as news of the civil war in Skyrim travelled fast through Tamriel, she hadn't had time to decide who was right and who was wrong but she knew one thing, that these Stormcloaks were fighting for a worthy cause for the people of Skyrim, whether or not she'd take a side or not she was still undecided but she held no hatred for the Stormcloaks, and someone none for the Empire either, well until now.

The blonde Nord looked over to the thief and straightened himself up, almost as if preparing for a fight.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief"

"Shut up back there!" yelled the imperial soldier who was pulling the cart along.

There was a silence again until the thief spoke again, motioning to the man who sat next to her, he was a very very large man, also blonde he would have towered over most men and defiantly her, his hands were bound also, but he he had a gag over his mouth.

"Whats wrong with him?" the thief said

Once again the blonde Stormcloak opposite her buffed up his chest and straighten up "Watch your tongue! you're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king!" At hearing the news her eyes widened and she looked once again at the big hulking man.

His eyes turned on her and he stared right into her soul.

His eyes were fierce, filled with passion, fire, power and seduction. He looked like he could have taken a women anywhere and anytime, he was a wild man, but he still held a demeanour of authority and privilege.

She darted her eyes away from his, feeling uneasy under his fierce gaze.

The thief began to speak again which, thankfully, made Ulfric turn his head towards the thief.

"Ulfric?, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion!"

He paused again, panic suddenly evident on his face.

"But if they've captured you! oh gods! where are they taking us!?"

The blonde Stormcloak talked again his eyes were pinned to his feet as he sighed in an almost defeated way.

"I don't know where we're going, but wherever it is, Sovngarde

awaits"


	2. Chapter 2 - Ralof and Rivers

The sun poured out through the cracks of stone, the young nord girl sruntched her face up contempt as she walked out into the afternoon rays. After her a tall older man adorned in stormcloak attire, hair honey blonde, eyes fixed on the girl. "everything seems alright, im so glad we finally made it out of that awful cave, i never much liked the dark" She turned back to look at the man speaking to her to reply in earnest and agreement of his words when a roar echoed loud above them peircing her delicate ears.  
almost immediately the man ran to her side and grabbed her, holding her smaller frame hard against his under the shelter of the rock formation. Above her she saw the ravenous huge black dragon fly over them, the ground trembled with the force of the things wings. It had terrorised Helgen only moments ago, flames and roars had been the only thing she had known for a good 10 minutes she had been out in the courtyard before she had hastily escpaed with the man currently holding her.

Ralof, a suitable name for such a handsome strong nord man as himself. She had learned his name when the Imperials pulled out their list and began reading names out.

Some time had passed since the black dragon had vanished over the mountains to the north and Ralof still held her tightly against him. Her cheeks burned red at the realisation and she moved to get out of his grasp. "aye, sorry lass, cant be to careful, wouldn't want that beast coming down for one last bite would ya?" he smirked and reluctently let her go.

'was he flirting with her?' she thought her irritation rising at his lack of basic decorem

"one shouldn't joke about such matters, that thing could eaten us in one chomp!, we are lucky to be alive Ralof!" she exclaimed her tone filled with exasperation and irritation at the man, even after such a traumatic ordeal he was still fine with flirting with her.

"Hey, i never did get your name girl" he had already started to walk down the hill when he turned around to ask her of her name. He had just called her girl the entire cave 'adventure'. The blonde nord girl felt she could somewhat trust the man. 'no reason not to tell him my name' she thought.

"Aurora" the girl said smiling slightly as she walked to follow him down the hill.

"Aurora, aye what a beautiful name, wouldn't have picked it on ya though" he stated

She turned around and stared at the man in curiosity "why's that?"

"A strong lass like you should have a true nord name, something strong, and less...fairytale like" He smirked again, challenging her

"Fairytale!?" she exclaimed again temperature rising. Ralof had quickly found out that she had a short temper and acted purely like a scorned child when talked down to, although her skills in combat were above average the girls firey attitude is what made her memorable.

"Aye, quite the storybook name, tell me pretty one, does the princess have a prince?"

She looked up at him with the most hilariously incredulous look he'd ever seen. Her cheeks going a slight pink along with her ears. "I-i hardly see why thats impor-"

"Ahh so she doesn't" he cut through her sentence, grinning like a mad dog and continued his decent down the hill. Only a few moments later did he hear her footsteps running towards him to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chicken and Carrot Soup

Gerdur had been more then hospitable, she had gone over and above for Aurora the moment she saw her, muttering things under her breath along the lines of 'looks like no body loves her' and 'needs a good steak'. It was true, Aurora was unnaturally lean and malnourished her ribs almost showed through and her face looked almost gaunt and pale. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. 5 maybe 6 days ago perhaps. She'd hunted before a few times growing up with her older brothers but hadn't honed the skill enough to actually survive on it.

Memories of the past week shot through her as she sat next to the warm fire in Riverwood with a bowl of soup and a blanket rapped around her, she shuddered and pushed the disturbing thoughts away. To her right sat Ralof, who was now, rather obnoxiously, shoveling down his chicken and carrot soup along with gulping down copious amounts of mead. He felt her gaze on him and turned to gaze back. She felt herself blush. She had avoided most conversation with Ralof on their way to Riverwood especially after his slightly suggestive comments that made her a tad unsure of there meaning behind it.

Why had he wanted to know about her relationship status? Why had he held her so close and looked her her that way? Did he want her? All of these stupid and childish questions filled her head and caused her to blush a little darker. Her mother had told her about these things, about what men wanted. Aurora had been with only one man before and he was certainly much younger then Ralof and much less experienced. For Talos! why is she even thinking about this!? about him?! it was just flirting Aurora he wasn't suggesting you'd join him in some bush somewhere! relax, men flirt. Just...flirt back.

As her brain did back flips and over analysed everything Gerdur and Hod walked into the Room that Ralof and her were currently occupying in silence. "I hope everything's alright and your all warm dear" mused Gerdur. She walked briskly over to her and rapped Aurora tighter in the blanket and smoothing out her hair in a motherly way. Normally she wouldn't let a woman she had just met be so forwardly motherly towards her, but it was almost like a breath of fresh air to feel warm hands keeping her safe after so long.

"Alright then, We are heading off to bed you too, its been a long day, especially for you lot, so i expect you both to be heading to bed shortly as well" Gerdur gave Ralof a long hard look while he continued to gulp down his mead.

"Enough Gerdur, im a grown up remember, i can look after me self and the lass just fine, head off will ya and stop givin me the stick eye" Ralof murmured. His voice was deep and strong but was clearly laced with alcohol, you could certainly hear the intoxication in his voice.

Gerdur just sighed and began to walk out of the room with her husband. She flashed a smile at Aurora just before turning to leave, which she returned in good favor.

Now it was just her and Ralof.

"Come and have some mead little one" Ralof barked at her. Aurora stiffened. She remembered the last time she had drunk mead. It had been Black Briar mead at the inn at the town she grew up in. She also remember exactly what happened shortly after she drank 5 solid bottles of it. Her face grew red again, visualizing dancing on table tops and heated embraces after dark.

"I think i'll pass Ralof" She murmured turning back to her soup. She heard him get up and move to sit in the chair next to hers.

"You alright love?, today didn't take the spirit outta ya did it?"

"Of course not!, i just...am tired that's all" She lied. She wasn't tired, her body still in shock and her mind racing at a million miles an hour caused her to be alert. He heard him chuckle and shift his chair closer to hers.

"Any room under that throw for 2 love?" She had turned to look him in the eye now, a glint of mischief in his eye and the heavy smell of the mead filled her nostrils. He was very handsome. So strong and Nord. Everything her father would have wanted her to have, but she certainly wasn't going to let him get the best of her, oh no, this game will not be played by one.

"Pfft, if your cold, take it" She threw the blanket off her and tossed it into his lap.

His smirked faded but he chuckled again.

"Alright alright no games then" Ok now she was confused what did he want?

"What do you want Ralof?" She sort of slipped it out and she immediately regretted it.

He turned and looked at her again. His hands dropping the blanket onto the floor in front of the fire. His eyes burned with something she wasn't sure about, his eyes darted from her mouth to the opening of her dress to her eyes again. He wet his lips and drank again from his tankard, sighing her turned back to her once more.

"You" he breathed.


End file.
